Dance and Dismay
by CanadianBeast-Dancer
Summary: Korra just wanted to have one night of fun, but they both knew how stubborn they were.


_"Have you ever danced before?" _

_"What?" Mako looked at Korra in confusion. "Well, when I was younger, my parents made me take a few ballroom lessons, but that was_ years_ ago."_

_She laughed. "Okay, any dancing that originated from this century?"_

_"No." _Where was she going with this?_ Mako thought._

_"Well, you better start practicing." She winked at him. "I'll see you tomorrow night."_

_He knew he would dread it, but he didn't think he would regret it._

* * *

Mako opened the door to a flapper-dressed Korra. Her hair was still in her classic ponytail, save the two locks that usually framed her face. They were held back with a dark cotton band. A long strand of pearls draped her neck. A dark velvet dress that fell below her knees enveloped her body. _A dress!_

Completely shocked was not enough to express Mako's reaction. "Wow, Korra. You look . . . Wow!" He couldn't stop his eyes from running over her again and again.

"Quite an extensive vocabulary," Korra joked. A slight blush rose to his cheeks. "Yeah, well, Asami kind of helped me out."

"Remind me to thank her," Mako said. "So, where exactly are you taking me tonight?"

"Oh, you'll see," she said as she took his hand.

Korra led him downtown, to the streets of Republic City Mako knew all too well. The couple cut down a dark alleyway and came to a grimy staircase. They walked down with caution till they reached a door.

As they entered the lively speakeasy, the infective sound of jazz suddenly hit their ears. Both Mako and Korra were amazed by their surroundings. Everywhere were people dancing and talking and laughin as if it were their last day. Korra couldn't help but be drawn to the dance floor.

"Hey, let's go," she told him, tugging on his sleeve.

"Go where?" Mako was completely lost in the vivacious club.

"Dancing! Where else?" She tugged again.

He did not even flinch. "No way."

"What?"

"I don't dance. I can't dance."

"So? That doesn't matter! It's fun!"

Mako shook his head.

"Aw, Mako, come on!" Korra pursed her lips, sticking out her lower lip as she always did. She knew how stubborn he was, but she was worse. There was no hope in giving up.

The couple stood by the wall for a few minutes, letting the animation carry on around them. Korra noticed a tall, handsome man eyeing her from the side of the room. He seemed a bit older than she. The man then straightened up and made his way towards them, not taking his eye off the beautiful, young girl.

"Excuse me, but I was wondering if a fine dame like you might like a dance?" he asked with a sort of suave charm that Korra was sure he had used on millions of other girls before.

Korra looked back at Mako, who was facing away from the two, his nose high in the air. A wave of annoyance flooded through her body at the sight. She knew she shouldn't have, but she took the unfamiliar man's hand anyway. "Actually, I'd _love to_." On her last words, Korra turned to Mako one more time, annunciating for the firebender.

The two made their way to the center of the dance floor. Korra didn't bother to even ask his name at first; she just wanted to forget everything for a few minutes. Once she started warming up to the scene, the two carried on a conversation over the loud music.

"So, you the Avatar, right?" he asked.

"Actually, I prefer Korra." She gave a welcoming smile.

"Ahh, well in that case, I'm Harlend."

Meanwhile, Mako continued standing in the back, watching the couple with envious eyes. Two young ladies had noticed the attractive firebender, even though he was not paying much attention at all. The girls walked up next to him and the shorter of the two tapped him on the shoulder. Mako snapped out of his brooding faze and looked quizzically at the girls.

"How's about you and me go for a quick jig," the short one said with a wicked smile.

"No, thank you," Mako said with a little more force than he meant.

But the girl protested. "Hey, it's only for-"

"I said no!" he yelled at her. The two ladies scowled and walked away. The taller one turned around and shouted, "Jerk!" before leaving him for good.

After a few songs, Korra could feel fatigue starting to hit her. After applauding the band, she turned to Harlend. "This has been really fun, but I should be heading home."

"What? Wait, you can't leave yet, the night is young and the party's only begun."

"I'm sorry, it's just, I should be getting back-"

"What is it, you got a boyfriend or something?" Harlend grabbed her wrist then.

Korra paused, looking down at his hand and back up, straight into his eyes. "Actually, yes, I do." She tried to tug away from his grip.

"Who is it? That brooding slug-rat you were standing next to?" He wasn't going to let her go that easily. "HA! You're not really going with him, are you?"

Korra was getting aggravated with this game. "Yes, I am. Now, I would appreciate it if you would just let me GO!"

Harlend's grip tightened and she cringed with pain. "Just stay a little while longer. You know you want to. Come on, you can't go back to that flat tire."

But Korra was yelling over him. "Please, just let me go. I'm serious. Leave me alone. Just let go of me. Please, LET GO-"

"HEY!" A deep voice boomed over both of them from behind. Mako strode up in a threatening manner. "She said to let her go."

Harlend paused, taking in the actually taller, much bulkier man than he. He then flung Korra's hand, forcing her aside, now putting all his attention on Mako.

Harlend took a few steps towards Mako until his nose was inches from his chin. "And what exactly, are_ you_ going to do about it?"

Korra watched closely, looking back and forth between the two. Mako inhaled slowly and Harlend relaxed, giving a cocky chuckle. Everything, from then on, felt as if it were in slow motion.

Mako's fist swung right across Harlend's jaw, knocking him a few feet away from him. Mako relaxed a little, thinking the shorter one wouldn't react quickly; but he was fast. Harlend ran head first into Mako's torso, knocking him to the ground. From there, it was a fury of fists. A crowd had formed by now and they tried to move quickly as the two rolled around for while, trying to dominate one another.

Korra had finally gained some control over her body and ran towards them, thinking on her toes of how to break this up. Harlend was on top again. She sent a couple large air balls towards his body, knocking him off Mako. Harlend flew a few feet before hitting the hard ground. For the first time, a silence covered the room. The crowd had retreated back a bit, but were cautiously walking towards the limp body on the floor. Harlend slowly lifted his head, fatigue hitting him hard.

Korra grabbed Mako's arm and tried to pull him from the ground. "Let's get out of here," she said to him. They tried to snake their way through the audience before Harlend could have the chance to get back up.

The couple ran as fast as they could up the streets, trying to get as far as possible. Once they decided they were safe, they paused for a while, standing in the middle of an abandoned road. The initial shock and fear had finally left Korra's body. Now all that was left was anger.

"What- WHAT WAS THAT?" She screamed, not caring if she woke up the probably sleeping neighborhood.

Mako looked at her, completely dumbfounded. "He was going to hurt you Korra. I was trying to protect you!"

"Mako, I can take care of myself! You know that. You don't need to go starting fights over me!" Korra tried to keep her breathing even. "Jeez, what's your problem anyways?"

That was the line. "What's my problem? What's yours?"

Korra turned on him. "What are you talking about?"

"Oh, don't even pretend like you have no idea. You just ran off with some guy you didn't even know without a care! This is all your fault!" Mako's voice was dripping with rage.

"WHAT? My fault? If you weren't so stubborn, then this would have never happened!"

Mako stepped closer and got quieter. Not quiet, but quieter. "You and I both know you are just as stubborn as I am."

Korra had had enough. "Ugh! I can't even believe you right now! You know what, I'M DONE." With that, she turned around and quickly strode towards the docks.

It was then Mako noticed something in her voice. And when she turned around, he wanted to take back every single thing he had just said and done. "Korra, wait!"

"Just leave me alone!" she yelled to him, without stopping, without even slightly turning.

Mako just watched her figure fade into the darkness. Once all trace of her left, he let out a yell, throwing a string of fire at the road with his frustration.

He knew he would dread tonight, but he never thought he would regret it.

* * *

Bolin walked out of his room and into the kitchen, trying to wipe the sleep from his eyes. As usual, his brother was sitting at the countertop, dressed and ready for work with a bowl of cereal in front of him. It wasn't until Bolin had gotten his own bowl and sat across from Mako did he notice Mako wasn't eating; he was just staring into the bowl.

"Hey, did you sleep okay?" Bolin asked. He had heard Mako come in late last night, but didn't think much of it, knowing he had been with Korra.

Mako slowly raised his head to look at his brother. Bolin flinched in terror. A large, purple and red patch stained the left side of Mako's face, running from directly below his eye to pass his cheekbone.

"Jeez, dude, what happened to you?"

Mako told him everything. "Not cool, bro," was all Bolin responded with after.

"I know, I know! Now, she probably wants nothing to do with me."

That was just something that didn't add up for the earthbender. These two were _in love_. They had admitted it to everyone back in the South Pole. There was no way that either of them was just going to give up on all of it because of a little fight. _Were they?_

As if on cue, a light knock tapped the door. Bolin abandoned his breakfast to go answer it.

"Korra?" She gave him a small smile. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to talk to Mako," she said.

"Oooh. Well, he's in the kitchen." Bolin moved aside so that she could pass through the doorway. He walked into his room, giving the couple some privacy. But he left the door cracked opened.

Mako was still fixated on his untouched breakfast when Korra came around the other side of the counter. A small gasp escaped her mouth once she got the full view of his face. The two waited for what felt like years until the awkward air was too much to handle.

"Mako-"

"Korra-"

They exchanged polite "_You go first's_" before Korra obliged.

"Look, Mako, I wanted to apologize for the way I acted last night. You were right. I had only accepted his offer just to smite you and that was so wrong of me. And to make it worse, I put all the blame on you. I guess I was just upset and flustered. But, I'm really sorry. I truly am."

He waited until she was done to give his apology. "Korra, its fine. If anything, I shouldn't have left you in the dust like that. And I shouldn't have started that fight, either. I know you are more than capable of handling yourself. I didn't respect that. I'm sorry."

Korra spoke cautiously. "So, does that mean . . . we're going to . . . be okay?"

Mako looked straight into her eyes. "Of course we will!"

Korra smiled softly. She walked around the countertop and slid her arms around his waist. Mako did the same with her. She kissed him, accidently letting her nose press against the still tender bruise.

"Ow!" Mako yelped as he pulled away.

"Oh, sorry!" She sucked in air. Korra lightly let her thumb stroke the dark mark "You took quite a hit, didn't you?"

"Ugh, try five of them." Korra cringed. She looked around and noticed the untouched glass of water sitting next to his bowl. She bent the contents out of the cup, brought them to his eye, and began trying to heal as much as she could.

"Thank you," Mako said to her.

"No problem."

A few moments of silence passed. "And thank you," Korra stated.

"For what?"

"For standing up for me." She paused, focusing on what she was doing. "You're the only one stupid enough to do that." He laughed. She paused. "I love that about you."

He looked up at her and smiled. "I love you, too."

Korra moved the water away from his face long enough to press a very light kiss to his bruise.

And just like that, everything was fine. Bolin knew that it would never happen. Not to them. They were in love.

* * *

**A/N: **I got this idea shortly after the IGN interveiw with Bryke and the cast. Micheal was saying how both Korra and Mako would be going through rough patches in their relationship and the fandom was freaking out, afraid they would break up. I think Mike was just trying to explain that their relationship wasn't going to be full of fluff like everyone wants; it's going to be **real**. This is just a small headcannon. This is my first (finished) fic, so please reveiw and critic! Hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
